


What Happens at The Round Table

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Harry Hart as Arthur, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Harry is Arthur, Eggsy is a little shit who causes more stress than needed at the job. Percival has an idea how he can relieve this stress.





	What Happens at The Round Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Inspired by Anarchycox
> 
> Wrote a one shot for merwin and harcival happened. Enjoy!

Harry sat at The Round Table with Galahad. Feeling a headache come on as the young agent thought it was okay to blow up every building he entered during a mission.

“Galahad,” Harry began tiredly. “It is not appropriate to blow up every warehouse, mansion, or bloody building after you’ve ridded of the ‘bad guy’ as you say.”

“Aw come on Harry! Aint like anyone would miss those places anyway.” Eggsy said.

Harry rubbed his temples sighing. “Next mission you will be sent on you are not to carry explosives.”

Eggsy’s eyes went wide. “But--”

Harry cut him off. “No buts, I will not have you blowing buildings up for fun.”

Eggsy had the nerve to sulk in his chair like a small child. “Merlin lets me get away with things,” he mumbled.

“Oh Eggsy, you can leave now.” Harry said tiredly. He watched as Eggsy got up and trudged out of the dining room.

Harry sighed to himself looking to the pile of paperwork he had sitting in front of him. Due to Galahad’s grenade spree on his last mission, Harry had several forms to fill out to justify the amount of explosives used. Little did most of the agent’s know there were things to be filed to cover their arses, but only Arthur bared that burden.

 

 

Three pages into his paperwork Harry heard the door to the dining room open and close. He looked up to see Percival walk in. Harry smiled at the agent as he approached the head of the table.

“Working hard Arthur?” Percival asked as he came to stand behind Harry’s chair.

Harry hummed as Percival placed his gentle hands to his shoulders and began to knead them.

Percival bent his mouth close to Harry’s ear, “You are awfully tense, dear.”

“Galahad tends to do that.”

Percival laughed. “Wonder if you gave old Chester as much trouble? Can remember your carelessness and antics.”

Harry waved his hand in protest. “Years passed, Michael. I am now the head of the table.”

“I know.” Percival said softly continuing to work the knots out of his husband’s shoulders.

Harry bowed his head forward at the touch feeling his muscles relax. He was becoming so relaxed that a new muscle was beginning to...firm in his trousers. Harry felt Percival’s hands move to his throat, caressing down to his chest.

Percival moved his hands all the way down Harry’s chest and to his trousers, feeling the large erection through the fabric.

“Seems there is another muscle that is...tense.” Percival said seductively into Harry’s ear. Pleased when Harry shuddered.

Harry breathed in sharply as Percival fondled him through his trousers. “What are you going to do about it?”

Percival gently pulled out Harry’s chair and walked around to straddle his lap. “I can think of a few things. I know the cleaners just washed the table.” He grazed a hand across the polished table top.

Harry gasped in mock surprise. “Oh Michael, you are naughty.”

Percival placed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “You love it.”

Harry wasn’t particularly fond of shagging on the furniture, but he was feeling spontaneous today. Maybe Galahad’s carelessness was rubbing off on him.

“What do you say we tie you up, hm? I’ll use your tie.” Percival said softly as he began to remove Harry’s tie.

 

Harry hadn’t dabbled in this sort of play until he dated Percival, by the time they married he was begging to be tied and whipped with a flogger. Turns out Percival enjoyed BDSM, but Harry enjoyed being disciplined.

 

“Whatever you like, love.” Harry said breathlessly.

Percival began to undress Harry, unbuttoning his suit jacket first and removing it from his body. He began unbuttoned his dress shirt, running his fingertips along the exposed skin as he moved down his chest.

“I think we will blindfold you too.” Percival said as he continued to remove Harry’s shirt.

Harry smiled quirking a brow. “Feeling frisky today are we?”

Percival stood up pulling Harry with him. He placed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips bringing his hands up to comb his fingers through his hair. He pulled away removing his own tie, waving it in front of Harry’s face smiling.

Harry stood there looking at the man before him and closed his eyes waiting to be blindfolded.

Percival skillfully placed the tie over Harry’s eyes and made a knot in the back. He walked around to stand behind Harry, gently nudging him forward so that his front was pressed against the edge of the table.

Harry was smiling as he felt Percival gather his hands behind his back and wrapped the other tie around his wrists.

Percival tugged at Harry’s bound hands making sure they wouldn’t come loose. “Very good, now bend over dear.” He placed his hand on Harry’s back lightly pushing him forward.

Harry laid his cheek against the cool surface of The Round Table. Harry smiled as he thought how Chester would be rolling in his grave if he knew what they were going to do.

Percival reached forward to unzip Harry’s trousers and remove them with his boxers in one fluid movement. He reached to the side of the table where there was a hidden compartment, removing the lube that was kept there.

“Forgot we had that there.” Harry smiled to himself.

Percival unzipped his trousers removing them and his boxers kicking them to the side. “When inspiration calls, we need to be prepared.”

Harry laughed, “God I love you.”

Percival brought his lips to Harry’s exposed ear. “As I love you.” He nipped Harry’s earlobe softly.

Standing back to gaze at the man before him Percival had an idea. “Love, do climb onto the table. Let’s get this thing nice and dirty.”

Harry wriggled, “A little help dear. I’m bound and unable to use my arms.”

Percival laughed, “Right.” He helped Harry scoot onto the table. He looked as he had his arse exposed, knees bent and head resting on the wood. “This is quite a site, I could look at you all day.”

Harry giggled like a schoolboy.

Percival climbed onto the table positioning himself in between Harry’s legs. He took the lube and placed some in his right hand. With his left hand he caressed the exposed arse cheek and entered Harry’s opening with the fingers of his right hand.

He made slow work of preparing his husband for him, gently probing his hole circling the opening and entering. Percival smiled to himself as he heard Harry whimper.

Harry was beginning to squirm from the touch, being blindfolded and bound heightened his sense of touch. His skin was extremely sensitive as Percival rubbed his arse and fingered his arsehole.

Harry whined, “Do stop teasing me, Michael. I don’t want to come this way.” He yelped at the smack he earned to his left arse cheek, feeling a soothing hand rub it afterwards.

“Is this up to you darling?” Percival asked quietly.

Harry inhaled sharply, “No sir.”

Percival continued his assault to Harry’s opening. He felt as Harry began to shutter, quickly pulling his fingers out he lubed his hard cock. He grabbed Harry’s hips and eased himself into his opening slowly, pulling out he slammed into Harry.

Harry shouted out incoherently at the treatment, but was smiling into the table.

Percival began pounding in and out of Harry hitting his prostate. He reached around to grasp Harry’s hard cock grabbing it firmly he began to move his hand up and down his husband’s shaft.

“Dear God, Michael.” Harry blurted out breathing heavily.

Percival thrusted harder and faster moving his hand over Harry’s cock with as much intensity.

Harry’s face was smashed against the table his cheek pressed hard against the surface. He moaned out as he came all over The Round Table and Percival’s hand.

Percival stilled as he filled his husband with his arousal. He sat there for a moment catching his breath. He reached forward to remove Harry’s binding and gently pulled out of him.

Harry turned to see Percival kneeling before him. “You look like an angel.”

Percival smiled down at him, bending forward he placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Both men got off of the table and cleaned themselves off. They worked together to put the dining room back into order and removed the evidence off of The Round Table.

 

 

Merlin stood before Harry in the dining room providing him information on a mission they would be sending agent Tristan on. He finished providing the head of Kingsman the intel he had, turning to walk out of the room once dismissed. At the door Merlin turned to look back at Harry.

“Anything else you need, Merlin?” Harry asked casually.

Merlin smiled and blushed slightly. “Nae Arthur, but some advice? Make sure ye disable all video recordings and audio recordings the next time ye and Percival plan to shag in here.”

Harry opened his mouth and closed it, he did this twice before he said anything. “I just well...I mean--”

Merlin cut him off with a wave of his hand. “Just some advice. Good day Arthur.”

 

Harry sat there for a half hour before he composed himself enough to tell his husband that they had been found out. Now he had to make sure to stay in Merlin’s good graces to prevent this from being leaked all through HQ. An agency full of men gossiped more than old women.


End file.
